


Silence...Finally.

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate for silence, he finally discovers a way to get rid of the noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence...Finally.

“So, what are you waiting for?“

Did she think he was stupid?? “I’m making sure they’re all there.”

She snorted sarcastically. “Chicken shit excuse. You’re scared, aren’t you?”

He wished she would shut the fuck up. He needed to think.

“You’re not backing out, are you??”

“I’m. Just. Taking. My. Time,” he said slowly, gritting his teeth.

“Do you even have a plan?” she asked, sneering, as if he was too fucking dumb to know what he was facing.

“Will you just _SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING CUNT!!!_ ” he screamed, knowing it wouldn’t do any good, but it took the edge off.

“That’s just great! Now the whole fucking city is looking to see which idiot is screaming his head off inside his car! Why don’t you just shoot a gun off next, you dumbass, and then the whole fucking _world_ will stare at us! You’re such a fucking loser!”

This jaw-flapping bitch never gave it a rest. He’d tried tuning her out, screaming at her, calling her names. None of it worked. His continued inability to shut her up for good just pissed him the hell off.

“You need to stop wasting time. They can’t just ruin a person’s whole life and think they can get away with it. You have to go in there and tell them, _show_ them, you’re not going to put up with their shit anymore.”

“Maybe this isn’t the best way to do that,” he said before he thought.

The instant the words left his mouth he knew the shit was going to hit it. Her outraged screams shattered his skull; her fury knifed around inside his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of something else.

Impossible.

“Shut up,” he growled softly, barely holding his shit together. “Shut up. Shut up. Shut UP. _**SHUT… UP!!!**_ ”

 _“You don’t tell me what to do!!”_ she screamed, then she lowered her voice to a whisper. “I tell _you_ what to do, baby. That’s how it’s always been, and that’s how it’s always _going_ to be. Now, grow a _fucking_ pair and get out of this _fucking_ car and do what you _fucking_ _came_ here to do.”

He hated those people inside that building for what they’d done to him, but he hated this bitch more. He couldn’t shut her up, but he was damned if he was going to sit there and let her just rip him a new ass. He was going to prove to her once and for all he was a man, not some pussy-bitch she could order around.

He threw open the door and slammed it shut so hard the car shook on its frame. He got what he needed out of the back and headed to the building, his eyes darting in every direction, watching for any random motherfuckers who might feel the need to stick their noses into his very important business.

“That’s it, baby. Do it. Show ‘em,” she murmured.

He should have known the bitch wouldn’t wait for him in the car. Then suddenly, he knew how to solve all of his problems. It was all so simple. Why hadn’t he seen it before??

“You’re going to be famous, baby,” she whispered as he swept into the entrance.

He hit every target he’d planned on, and a few more. Then he put the handgun to his head.

Silence…finally.

\------------------------------------------

**THE WASHINGTON POST**

Lone Gunman Kills 12 and Self. Motive Unknown.

 


End file.
